Carnivore Cafe
by Lastofakind
Summary: Trixie takes a new friend to a café that serves those with a unique appetite


Carnivore Cafe

Octavia hung her head low as she followed Trixie down the alleyway of Manehattan, fear and uncertainty filled her. "T-Trixie... I'm not sure about this anymore."

"Oh please Octavia... you said yourself you wanted more. This is the only place in miles that will serve such a thing." The two came to a small door at the end of the alley. "Besides... You're the first pony Trixie has ever taken here."

"What about Starlight Glimmer?"

"She's never tasted it before... and Trixie is afraid to ask."

"So what made you ask me?"

"Trixie saw you do it... that's how most are invited in." With that Trixe knocked on the door. A small slit opened as two eyes peeked out.

"You know the drill." A voice hissed though the steel door. Trixie levitated a copper coin from under her hat as she slip it though the slit. Stepping aside she motioned Octavia to do the same. Octavia took the coin she hid under her bow tie and did the same. The slit slammed shut before the door jerked open. The heat from inside hit the two mares as a strong smell filled the air.

The two walked in as the owner of the voice, a dark brown minotaur slammed the door shut and locked it. Octavia was amazed with how big the inside was. It was a large restaurant with a bar, lighted with oil lamps hanging from the brick ceiling and the grill that was behind the bar. The tables where packed with Griffons, pony's alike, and minotaurs. Octavia smelled and saw what the two came there to eat. Her mouth started to drool at the sight of a large, raw steak that was set on the open flames of the grill. She could hear it sizzle as steam bellowed off it. Taking a seat at one of the tables the two took a menu from the center of the table.

"I... never knew a place like this existed. With meat being kind of a taboo thing..."

"That's exactly why it's underground. Only members can enter or if somepony invite an outsider in."

"So how did you get invited in?"

"One winter Trixie was snowed in on the trail heading to town. It was too far from civilization and way to cold to even attempt the walk. Also... I was broke at the time a didn't stock up on supply's before the travel." Trixie blushed at this as she slumped down "Luckily Trixie was close to a river and was able to catch a fish. A griffon was flying by when I was cooking it and landed to see if I was okay. After we ate he flew me to town and handed me one of those coins and told me about this place. I've has been coming here every time I'm in town."

Octavia was taken back by her story. Before she could ask her next question the waiter came over to take there drink orders. Both order a hard cider before the griffon waiter said he will be back for their order. "So you enjoy eating meat?"

"Trixie has eaten meat more out of necessity. Though over Trixie's time on the road I've grown to enjoy it. Thanks to this place Trixie can fill that hunger when need. But enough about Trixie... what made you eat those eggs?"

Octavia blushed as she took a drink from her mug. "Well... it started when my orchestra was asked to play for visitors of the Griffin Kingdom. They brought their own orchestra who we enjoy working with. Afterwords I went with a fellow cello player from the Griffin Kingdom over to their dinner table. I... ate bacon bits on my salad. I-I didn't even know it was meat till he said something." Octavia paused as she took a deep breath. Trixie waited for her to continue, her brow raised. "All I could think of was how good it was. Not like I can just go to the market and ask for more; I bought some eggs from the Apple Farm."

"How do you go from bacon to eggs?"

"I heard eggs go good with bacon! Also being caught with eggs could be dismissed as baking. Anyway... I didn't want my roommate to walk in on me cooking them so I tired to... cook them over a camp fire. That's when you found me with burnt egg's and an out of control fire. Thank you for helping put that out."

"You've thanked Trixie enough for that. It's funny how eating eggs by themselves is taboo but baking with them is not even blinked at."

"In ponyville the Cakes made egg free recipes. Now it's looked down on for even baking!"

The waiter came back with his notepad. "You two ready to order?"

"Trixie would like a steak, medium rare. Also some peanut butter crackers for dessert."

"What about you miss?"

Octavia panicked a bit as she looked over the menu. "A steak like hers, some chicken, pork- no bacon, and..."

"Slow down!" Trixie called as she pushed the menu down with a hoof. "Get a sampler dish, it has a bit of everything."

"My... we have a hungry new member." The waiter chuckled as he wrote down the order. "It will be right out."

* * *

Octavia licked her lips at the sight before her. Poultry, pork, beef, fish all cooked different ways. Ribs, wing, steak, bacon, pork chops. Trixie was already eating her stake before she looked up at her. "Well?"

Octavia picked up the ribs with her hooves as she bit into them. She paused, her eye's widen as a tear fell from her eye. Trixie panicked as started to walk over to her. "Octavia are you-"

Octavia ripped the meat from the bone. The meat barley chewed before she swallowed and took another bite. Bone by bone she tore though the ribs before grabbing the steak. "It's so good... so good..." Octavia cried as a few members from the other tables looked over and chuckled.

"Slow down or you'll get sick!" Trixie warn.

"But it's so good... meat is the best thing I've ever eaten." She paused as she looked down at her hooves. Barbecue sauce and grease covered her. Trixie floated over a napkin to her. "I-I may have gone a little overboard."

Trixie chuckled. "Trixie is glade you enjoy it. Tonight is on me so fill the hunger."


End file.
